Test of Skill
by HonestReader130
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and ideas that I will add onto constantly. Inquire within for details on the stories themselves. This is every thing that runs through my mind and shows promise. This will include Harry Potter, Star Wars, The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings and several others.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this will be a collection of drabbles. Most of these would be the first chapters of a story. Now this is basically a teaser type thing. If you like one of these than you can review or PM me for making that particular drabble into a story. If you don't like one than you can do the same thing.**

 **If I receive ten votes for Story than I will take that chapter down and put up a story. If I receive ten votes for Scrap than I will take down the chapter for good.**

 **So these are mainly thought up ones that came to me and I put them down in writing.**

 **Enjoy.**


	2. Dark Doings

**Hobbit/Harry Potter**

o0o

Hogwarts. A symbol of beauty and knowledge home of many wizards and the school for millions. It was now a past battlefield. Bodies were sprawled all over the castle and there were many holes and evidence of destruction all over the school. The wizards of Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix fought from dusk to dawn in this castle and now the survivors were left with the mess.

Hermione walked down one of the corridors with her brother, Thomas, at her side. They were only seventeen and they had fought in the battle. They battled many wizards with their wands and blades yet though they won they both felt that it was a good but hard victory. Ron, their friend, lost one of his older twin brothers. Harry, who was both their friend and the hero of this entire war, lost friends and family throughout the entirety of this war. They walked up to the square column which contained the Room of Requirement. Hermione paced back and forth, her twin daggers swaying silently by her sides as she thought. A wooden door then formed itself out of the massive column. Hermione then quickly strode forward and opened the door. She then beckoned Thomas to head through with her.

The room they were in was empty but it smelled of ash and smoke. There were small piles of ash all over the room. They walked through the darkness with their wands up. Thomas unsheathed one of his daggers from his back just to be ready. Then the lights of their wands went out.

The twins instantly holstered their wands and drew their daggers. Lights then shone on separate objects all around the room.

"What on earth?" Thomas said as he sheathed his daggers on his back.

He strode forward to one of the illuminated objects and looked at it. It was a bow. A finely crafted, wooden, recurve bow. He scrubbed the dust off of it when he picked it up.

"Thomas." He turned around and looked at his sister. She pointed at the object next to her. Thomas jogged over, the bow still in hand. She apparently noticed the bow and showed him the quiver of arrows that lay before them. They then looked around at the other objects. There were swords, bows, hatchets and even war hammers.

"Why is the room showing us these medieval weapons?"

"Maybe it is telling us something. I mean it is sort of hard to speak when you are a room." Hermione just shot him a look.

They eventually picked up several of the weapons that they liked. Both of them grabbing a bow, a single sword and two hatchets.

"So it is just giving us weapons." Hermione said as she strapped her quiver to her back. Thomas tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. He pointed to a pair of tunics.

"It probably is sending us somewhere and giving us these specific weapons." After a short while they returned to each other. They both wore these black tunics which were venting yet warm and allowed for quick and easy movement.

"Why am I doing this?" Hermione then asked.

"Maybe we are both so obviously curious and somewhat stupid in a different way that we would actually do this sort of thing." Hermione just sighed.

Thomas then turned around and looked around. His eyes passed from weapon to weapon. Eventually his eyes settled on an object on the far side of the room. It was a map.

"Do you think this could be more combat training?" Hermione asked without noticing what Thomas saw.

"Then Harry and Ron would be here too. Same with the rest of the class." The sixth and seventh years could sign up for an extra-curricular class that taught combat with many types of weapons. Hermione had taken some time to convince but eventually they both joined it with Harry and Ron. The class taught them far more than they thought and they eventually became fierce hand to hand combat fighters.

Thomas made a hand gestured for Hermione to follow. They walked over to the map that Thomas saw. Thomas picked it up. It showed a red dragon above a lone mountain and several writings and runes. But Thomas turned it over and saw black ink appearing on the back.

"With the elves you must be. Friendships will form but loyalties will be changed."

"Let me see that please." Hermione requested. Thomas handed it over. Hermione started to read the text again but it disappeared and showed something else.

"Darkness will come you will fight it. But prevailing will only mean a peaceful death."

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but the map then exploded in light. Hermione dropped it as they both covered their eyes. Then everything went dark.

o0o

Tauriel was leading what seemed like the billionth mission as Captain of the Guard in Mirkwood. Spiders were seen in this area and she and her squad were sent out to kill them. Prince Legolas led another team a couple miles from them.

They neared their prey as they crept through the trees, careful not to make a sound. They soon found the nest and several dozen spiders infested it. Tauriel quickly observed the bugs and then made silent gestures to her team. In a flash twelve spiders went down with arrows in their heads. The elves leapt from the trees and fired another volley as they fell, killing another twelve. They all landed in a synchronized roll. They came up and engaged the remaining spiders in hand to hand combat. Eventually the spiders retreated. The elves then broke into pursuit when Tauriel gave the order. The quickly ran after the spiders, taking down several of them.

Tauriel kept running but then a thud caught her attention behind her. She turned around and saw two members of her team were ambushed by four spiders who hid in the trees. She quickly turned around and had the team do the same. One of the elves managed to get the spider off and kill it. The other was attacked by two. He was stung and pierced several times by the spider's pinchers. Tauriel soon arrived and she handled the two spiders as the team killed the other. She knelt down by the injured elf.

" _Throndir_." She said. " _Lendire come here_." She stood up as another elf tended to Throndir.

A massive rustling and clicking set the elves on their guard.

A massive swarm of spiders were charging them down. They needed Legolas and his team. Tauriel brought up her bow and started shooting as fast as she could. The other elves did the same. They engaged the spiders, careful not to let them near the injured elf but they were fighting a losing battle.

Then four arrows took out the spiders in front of Tauriel.

'Legolas' she thought with relief. Several slashes got her attention. It wasn't the prince, it was a man. He wore a black tunic and he fought with a pair of daggers as well as a bow. It wasn't much reinforcements but it diverted the spiders. Tauriel quickly spurred on her team and the spiders began to lose the upper hand. Soon the spiders were trying to run. Tauriel got up and sheathed her blades as her team pursued the last few spiders and Lendire tended to Throndir.

"Who are you mortal?" Tauriel asked.

"My name is Thomas Granger." The man replied. Tauriel opened her mouth to speak again but a spider dropped down next to them and charged. Tauriel was about to strike it but it was thrown backwards and set on fire. A steady stream was coursing into the bug and fried it.

Tauriel followed the stream and it led back to something Thomas held in his hand. He quickly shoved it back up his sleeve.

"Are you one of the Istari?" Tauriel asked.

"No, neither do I know where I am." Thomas answered. Tauriel did not know what to do. She could call Legolas or return to the city.

"Is he okay?" Thomas pointed to Throndir.

"He needs to get back to the city for better treatment. There is not much I can do." Lendire said. Thomas walked over and knelt down next to Lendire.

"May I?" He said as he unsheathed his wand.

"Let him." Tauriel said. She then called several elves and sent them to bring Legolas. Thomas started speaking in an unfamiliar language that sounded somewhat like one of the tongues of man. The blood that had poured from Throndir's wounds then began to retract itself back into the elf. The cuts then began to shrink and altogether disappear. Lendire's eyes widened as he watched the magical feat before him.

"How is this possible?"

"Magic my friend." Thomas twirled his wand between his fingers and quickly holstered it.

"Captain Tauriel." Tauriel turned to face the one who called as he entered into view. Instantly all the elves in the nearby area placed their arm across their chest and bowed their head.

" _My lord Legolas."_ Tauriel spoke in a strange language but Thomas picked up on the Legolas part and by the looks of the elves around him he was somewhat important. More elves appeared around the elf as he approached the team.

Legolas' eyes quickly darted in Thomas' direction.

" _Who is this Tauriel?"_

" _He offered aid to us when the spiders launched their ambush."_ Tauriel informed.

Legolas looked over Thomas and singled out the sword at his hip.

"That sword. Where did you get it?" Legolas recognized it to be of elvish make.

"It was given to me by one of a power I cannot understand." Thomas said. He was trying to not have to tell them about the room, probably from behind bars.

"What was its name?" Legolas inquired further. Thomas noticed know the elves encircled him.

"Requirement. That is all that I know of it." Thomas answered with the half-truth.

"You are to come with us to the city and explain further." Legolas turned around. _"Weapons ready. We make for the city."_ He knew Thomas didn't understand those orders but he had an idea of what they meant. The elves then formed a pair of lines with Thomas at the back, flanked by two elves. Tauriel and Legolas remained in the front where the elves then marched for some time. Thomas didn't know where Hermione was but judging by the way the elves acted around him and the way they fought. It wouldn't be a good idea to ask or try to break away.

o0o

After a great deal of trekking through the forest the elves led Thomas into their city. Most of them broke off and disappeared into the massive city which was built upon the trees of the forest. Rather soon it was just him flanked by two elves and following Legolas and Tauriel. They arrived at a circular ended branch that was in full view of most of the city. Thomas looked up and saw another elf he wore a silver robe and had a wooden crown, adorned with gems upon his head. He stood up from his throne and walked down the staircase to directly approach the group.

" _Legolas."_ He spoke in what Thomas assumed was elvish.

" _Father."_ Legolas replied.

" _Has that nest been destroyed?"_

" _Yes, Captain Tauriel found it and struck down the creatures within."_

" _And yet it is plainly visible that there is a tale to be told behind it."_ The King gestured to Thomas who didn't move.

" _He came upon us when the spiders made an unexpected move. He battled them with us as one of our own was being tended to."_ Tauriel spoke this time.

" _Has he been taken to the healers?"_

" _No."_

The King then bore an expression of confusion. It then changed to realization.

"I assume you may have had something to do with the wounded elf's recovery." Thomas met his gaze. He reached for his sleeve but one of the elves grabbed his arm. Thomas froze, but the King shot a glare at the elf and he quickly let go of Thomas. He grabbed hold of his wand and pulled it out.

"I healed him, yes." Thomas held up his wand. "I used this."

"He is a sorcerer." Tauriel explained.

"What is your name?"

"Thomas Granger."

"And from where do you come?"

"England." This answer threw confusion into the air.

"I do not believe I have heard of this England."

"I do not believe that I know where I am or who I am talking to." Legolas looked at him but the king then spoke.

"I am Thranduil. King of the Woodland Realm. You stand in the presence of Prince Legolas and Tauriel, Captain of the guard." Thomas didn't seem impressed or awed. In fact he couldn't exactly be described by any emotion.

"How is it you can wield magic with such ease?" Tauriel then asked.

"It is something that I was born with and can't really explain." Thomas answered.

"I do not think that I can believe this story without a demonstration to back it up." Thranduil said.

Thomas whipped out his wand, he held it above his head.

"Expecto Patronum." A blue substance then erupted from his wand and formed into a lion. It stood in the air and looked down upon the three elves.

"What does this creature do?" Legolas asked.

"Send messages, act as a signal and fight off creatures born of darkness." Thomas replied.

"Magnificent." Thranduil stared up at the lion. It then started to retract and then it faded.

"What is your business here in the Woodland Realm?" Tauriel then asked.

"Simply to find my sister." Thomas replied.

"Do you know where she may reside?"

"No, we were brought to this realm by a magical artifact. We were separated."

"What was this artifact?"

"A map of a place called the Lonely Mountain." The mood of the elves changed at the mentioning of that name.

"Do you know of Oakenshield?"

"I have told you every fact I know of this entire endeavor."

Thranduil's face turned into an expression of thought.

"Then I would like to make you an offer."

'This otta be good.' Thomas thought.

"I will give aid in the search for your sister if you would give me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Your services as both a sorcerer and warrior." Thomas then eliminated half of the possibilities of how the elves would deal with him. He had no idea where Hermione was and it would be good to have people who know the land.

"That would be acceptable."

o0o

If Thomas thought that his advanced combat training was hard he would've thought that elven training would be a death sentence. He soon realized that without his wand he stood little chance of defeating one elf yet it would take more than ten to face him with his wand. He was taught by a warrior by the name of Thorondine. The elf floored him in a matter of seconds without his wand.

"You rely on your magic far too much." Was a phrase Thomas heard one too many times. The elves were surprised on how well Thomas progressed because of his age and being a man and not elf.

Several times parties were sent out and they searched for weeks at a time past the borders of the Woodland Realm and all over the forest. All of them came back with no word on Hermione. Thomas tried every form of magical detection he could but they all came up negative. He was beginning to think that she wasn't brought here.

Those weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Thomas gained seniority in the elven guard. It was especially hard considering he was human. Fifteen years had passed but Thomas didn't look any older than twenty. He was now thirty-two and he had no sign about his sister. More and more time passed. Soon Thomas had thought that he had existed there for more than two hundred years.

o0o

A horn brought Thomas up to a sleeping position in his bed. He quickly swung around and slipped into his tunic. He strapped on his quiver and latched on many different weapons. He grabbed his gauntlets and quickly marched out the door. He had just finished tightening the strap on his right glove when he stepped down into the armory. The other elves were grabbing their weaponry but Thomas preferred to keep his in his quarters.

" _Tauriel, which section is it this time?"_ Thomas spoke to the red haired she-elf in now perfect elvish.

" _Central west section."_ She finished clasping her quiver. _"Lord Legolas shall be with us."_

Thomas nodded as the team he led formed up with him. He had just been assigned a young elf that gave a lot of lip about him being human. Thomas made sure that he was put in his place, not as an elf to a man, but a soldier to his commander. He signaled them to follow and they made their way to the western gate. Soon all three teams were ready and the party set out.

The hunters crept through the trees towards the nest. Thomas led his team to the right of the nest while Legolas and Tauriel covered the center and left. Thomas looked down into the center of the nest. Dwarves, twelve of them for the most part weaponless but the spiders were closing in for the kill. Thomas then signaled his team and they leapt down from the trees. Legolas closed in as well with Tauriel's team approaching from the ground. No sooner were the spider's dead than the entire party had their bows trained on the dwarves. Everyone was silent until a shout was heard a small ways away.

"Kili!" One of the dwarves shouted. Thomas looked up into the trees and saw Tauriel coming down onto a group of spiders. He quickly brought down his bow and apparated to the tree above her. He leapt down and plunged his daggers into a spider and brought his bow up. He shot two arrows in quick succession and soon it was only Tauriel, himself and the dwarf.

Tauriel quickly grabbed the dwarf by his collar but the dwarf didn't fight as he still tried to get over what he just saw.

o0o

 **As usual Story or Scrap.**


	3. Creatures from the Heavens

**So this is a Star Wars/LOTR with an extra character.**

o0o

A Venator Star Destroyer. One of the most powerful ships in the galaxy. Bristling with turbo lasers and laser cannons. Capable of hold several squadrons of fighters and gunships. One alone could hold a two thousand man garrison of clone troopers aboard. They bore heavy armor and were slanted in their shape. They were a wedge shape except for an indentation near to the rear where on both sides they could launch fighters. They had two towers projecting off the top which held their bridge.

Now six of these ships rocketed through space at over the speed of light. Inside the inhabitants worked on pre battle preparations and small menial tasks. Within the bridge of the lead Venator stood a man, dressed in a black tunic and had a lightsaber at his waist. He had dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. He had a medium but strong build and gave off an air of confidence and a small measure of arrogance. He stood looking out into space as everyone worked around him. Another man, dressed in a tan tunic with a lightsaber walked up to him. This man had light brown hair with a similar beard. His arms were covered in a plastiod armor as well as his shoulders.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" The younger man said.

"Capturing Grievous would be a great victory. We have to." The other man replied.

"I think we should get reinforcements." He said as he turned back to the busy crew.

"Anakin, you have done more with less." The man replied.

"I know Obi-wan but this is Grievous we are talking about and getting that signal seemed too easy." Anakin countered.

"That has plagued my mind as well. The conversation said that the exchange would happen between two ships but who knows what Grievous may have brought." Obi-wan accepted as he thoughtfully stroked his beard.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker. The _Resolute_ will by dropping out of hyperspace any moment now." A man dressed in a sharp uniform declared.

"Understood Admiral. I will ready the fighters." Anakin replied. He walked down the center of the bridge towards the turbo lift and descended down into the belly of the battle cruiser.

o0o

Anakin took a deep breath and opened the door to the hangar bay. He strode out onto the flight deck and a small droid came driving up to him, beeping happily.

"Hey buddy." The droid beeped again as Anakin ran his gloved hand over the droid. The hand wore a glove to hide the fact that it was artificial. He had lost his fore arm in a duel with a Sith Lord. He looked up and recognized the blue striped armor of Captain Rex. The trooper gave him a quick salute as he strode forward.

"Welcome General." He said.

"You brief the boys already." Anakin asked.

"Oh yeah. They're itching to get that metal head." Rex replied enthusiastically.

"Well get to the gunships. Obi-wan will be down soon and we can get this party started." Anakin flashed a grin and walked with Rex over to a LAAT gunship. Obi-wan appeared soon enough and the Admiral spoke over the ship wide intercom.

"All hands this is Admiral Yularen. We are about to drop out of hyperspace. Assume battle stations." The troopers within the hangar then filed into their transports and readied their guns. The plan was to board Grievous' ship and capture the notorious monster. They all felt a jolt as the fleet dropped out of hyperspace. The sides of the gunship closed and threw the cabin into a temporary darkness. Anakin blinked as he looked up at the lights when they flickered on.

"Obi-wan do you copy?" He pressed over his wrist intercom. "I copy Anakin." The elder Jedi replied.

"Pilot get us out there." Anakin said. The troopers all readied their weapons as the gunship hummed when the pilot activated its engines causing the ship to rise up. That gunship and several others took off and flew from the hangar.

o0o

The transmission that was received said that Grievous would be in a corvette that would meet up with an unknown faction. As soon as the gunships and the fighter escort were in action a whole Separatist fleet awaited for them. Grievous had brought back up.

Anakin held on tight as the pilot executed evasive maneuvers due to enemy fire. Several other gunships and fighters exploded around them and rocked them violently.

The Venators focused fire on the leading frigates and were giving out serious punishment. The lead frigate was incinerated save for several bits of debris as it tried to fight six Venators. The two backup leads were taking damage but the Venators lost their concentration due to enemy fire and ship movements. It was six against seventeen. The Separatist had ten frigates along with six corvettes the final ship was a Separatist dreadnaught. It was Grievous' flagship the _Invisible Hand_. Two Y-wing squadrons formed up and charged a flanking frigate. A squadron of Tri-fighters sped to intercept them. They were just out of range when four of the six were blasted to pieces by Z-95 Headhunters. The Y-wings found their mark and obliterated the frigate. This gave some elbow room to the Venators which caused the destruction of the two leading frigates.

Anakin saw nothing as he knew the gunships were being escorted but driven back. He felt massive shockwaves as the two lead frigates were destroyed.

Two of the Venators were damaged and had fallen behind the four in order to receive cover and yet fire. The Republic squadrons were working on keeping back the droid swarms but it wasn't working. Several of the frigates and corvettes were on fire but the dreadnaught was bearing down on the _Resolute._ The Venators were now getting hammered and their left flank broke as the droid fighters smashed through the Republic fighters. The gunships were now ordered to retreat and they peeled off to head back to their ships. Anakin's gunship had paired up with Obi-wans as they made their way back. They were guarded front and back by two Z-95's but a blast shook them as one of the escort fighters was incinerated. It had been directly hit by a turbo laser. The lead fighter then started to fly out of control when a tri-fighter pumped four shots of plasma into the cockpit. It wheeled around and strafed the gunships. It fired rapidly and burst open the glass laser cockpit on the side of Anakin's ship. The trooper within fell out with a silent scream. The other laser's focused on the wing and completely shredded it. The gunship dropped and plummeted downwards as it lost control and drove towards a nearby planet. Obi-wans followed in a very similar situation. The Venators quickly turned around as one of them exploded in a fiery display. The remaining five quickly rocketed off into hyperspace.

o0o

Rain. A very nice thing. Brings growth and life except when you stand on guard duty. Tauriel sighed to herself as she stood on the east wall of Rivendell. Lord Elrond had accepted her into his city after her banishment from the Woodland realm. Guard duty was rather boring. Nothing happened very often and rain would just make things miserable. Tauriel continued to look out over the eastern side of the valley as the rain came down. She pulled her cloak closer as a breeze passed through.

'Rain and wind. That's the most exciting this gets.' She was mostly right but two days ago the Dunedain ranger which resided in Rivendell for a long time showed up after several years with four hobbits. One of them was poisoned by a Morghul blade. Lord Elrond healed him and now he rested.

'For the love of this good earth, when will someone relieve me?' He brain shouted. She had been standing on that wall for several hours and the rain was soaking her despite her cloak. Her elven eyes then diligently scanned the eastern side again but she ended up rolling them in boredom.

A crack and an echoing boom then resounded through the valley. She peered up into the raining sky as two massive balls of flame fell from the heavens. Her dumbfounded expression was hidden by nothing but the fog around her. She quickly turned and leapt down from the wall as several elves came running up in their armor.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

"Two spheres of flame descending from the sky. They plunged into the outer eastern quadrant." She quickly turned and started running as the elves kept the pace with her.

o0o

The rain had started to calm when they arrived at the crash site on horseback. Tauriel dismounted and looked at the scene. The objects were metal and looked like they were made to carry something. They had scraped large gashes in the ground when they made their fiery arrival. Tauriel noticed a glass extension on the front of one of them. She jumped up onto the mound of dirt that the object had created and peered in. A creature in some sort of armor lay dead within.

" _There is someone within. He is dead. We should try to get into these things."_ She said to her colleagues in her native tongue.

They nodded and they quickly jumped to the side of one of them. They noticed the cracks which meant that it was a door of some sort. The elves all grabbed onto a part of it. They began to pull by they all jumped back in surprise when the door popped up and to the side. They looked into the darkness of the interior.

" _Grab the light."_ Tauriel said. Another elf then pulled a vial from his pocket and placed it within the interior. It began to shine brightly and revealed several more creatures in the white armor and one man.

" _Thorondir take your brothers and search the other."_ Tauriel ordered. One of the elves nodded and he and his two brothers got up and dashed to the other object.

" _We must bring them to Rivendell."_ Teremir said.

o0o

Anakin then felt himself come into consciousness. He opened his eyes and was blinded. It was very bright. He found himself in a room with many widows and two balconies. A golden light was filling the room from the outside. He sat up and realized that he was on a wooden bed and in strange clothes. He then climbed out of the bed and stood up. He felt rather strong and wondered what happened while he slept. He heard voices just outside his room and he silently walked over to the door and listened. Two people were outside talking in some language that he didn't understand. His mind started racing. He looked around for his lightsaber but he saw nothing that was familiar. The door then clicked. Anakin pressed himself against the wall. The door creaked open. A figure dressed in green quickly walked in. The person had a rather feminine build and flaming red hair looked down upon the empty bed. Anakin saw her hand trace to one of a pair of daggers that resided on her rear waist. Before she placed a hand on it Anakin rushed forward and grabbed the person. The person made no sound and her hand dropped to her side.

"Where am I?" He interrogated.

"In the wrong position." The person replied.

"What do you mean?" Anakin loosened for a second. The woman then grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the bed. She then drew a dagger and held it to his throat.

'Oh.' Anakin thought.

The woman then let him go and backed up as she sheathed her dagger.

"Your friend showed similar doubt yet not that type of action." She said.

"What friend?" Anakin asked as he stood up.

"Obi-wan Kenobi." She replied.

Anakin instantly softened at the mention of his former Master.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, as well as most of the armored men." Tauriel then turned around. "Come with me. We must go see Lord Elrond." Anakin followed the she-elf out of the room and down the hall.

"Pardon me, but you never told me your name or what this place is." The woman cast a sidelong glance at him.

"I am Tauriel and you are within the city of Imaldris. Does that answer your question?" She did not say that in a friendly manner. Anakin kept his mouth shut as they walked.

They rounded a corner and stopped at a single door. Tauriel grabbed onto the latch and pulled the door open. She gestured for Anakin to go inside. He walked in, followed by Tauriel who closed the door, Anakin saw a man behind a desk and Obi-wan in a chair in front of the desk.

"Ah Master Skywalker." The man said.

"Yes." Anakin was a little bit more confident to see that Obi-wan was fine with their surroundings.

"I am Lord Elrond. Welcome to Imaldris."

o0o

 **Tell me what you think. Story or scrap.**


	4. Lost Magic

**This is a Harry Potter/Lost fic.**

o0o

Hermione made her way down the hall of the Ministry's executive level. She had a report for several Wizengamot members as well as the Minister. She walked up to the first door and slipped the folder through the slot. She repeated that action four more times as she walked down the emerald hall. She then turned the corner at the end and strode forward to the Minister's door. It had no mail slot so she knocked three times.

The knocks echoed on the large oak door causing Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice to ask her to come in.

Hermione opened the door and stepped in as she closed it.

"Ah Granger, just the person I need to talk to." He gestured for her to have a seat.

"Kingsley, I am just giving you the report you asked for." Hermione said as she held the folder out.

"Thank you, but I need to speak with you." Kingsley grabbed the folder and placed it neatly on his desk. Hermione took her seat and Kingsley looked at her.

"Granger, your work with security enhancement has greatly helped the Wizarding World. Your special wards and concealment spells are keeping us hidden from the muggles."

"Thank you sir." Hermione replied as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"You understand these enchantments far better than any witch or wizard on this planet. I have talked with other ministers and presidents of other countries and they want you to emplace and inspect these wards personally."

Hermione's golden eyes widened at this news. "But sir I would have to visit almost every country in the world. That could take months to do."

"You are only inspecting and enchanting government installments and many countries have enacted these wards." Kingsley then opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled out a list and a large scroll.

"This list contains every magical government that needs inspection and enchantment." Kingsley then rolled out the scroll as Hermione examined the list. The scroll was a large map of the world. It had several red markings.

"This will be your path. As you saw on the list there are few countries that need the enchantments. The path is this: You will take a portkey and travel to Australia and with several standard muggle devices look around for the government buildings in Sydney. You will then take a flight from Sydney to Los Angeles with devices looking down over the ocean to see any installments below the water and on the large islands."

"What devices are you talking about?" Hermione was very doubtful about this whole thing.

"These." He pulled up and bag and gave it to her. "I hope you know their exact function and how to use them."

Hermione opened the bag and pulled out a high quality camera, a cellphone and a pair of night vision, infrared goggles.

"Where did you get these?" She held up the goggles.

"You are borrowing them from the RAF. Please don't damage them."

"That will go over well." Hermione sarcastically remarked.

"Is this all clear with you? If it is then you leave on Saturday."

Hermione thought about it. She and Ron had broken up last year so that wasn't a problem and maybe she could see her parents in Australia.

"Yes."

Kingsley's face broke into relief.

"Thank goodness. Once you arrive in Sydney you will be given a day to look around and try to find the buildings through these means. Then you will leave on the plane for Los Angeles, California for further inspection." He handed her the list, the map and some more instructions.

"Thank you Granger."

Hermione turned and walked out the door with her new assignment.

o0o

Hermione was walking through the Auror department, trying to find Harry. She asked several Aurors because he wasn't in his office. She eventually found him in the potions room.

Harry was looking through the new battle potions and listing them all.

"Hi Harry."

The black haired man turned around and faced her, his emerald eyes slightly enlarged by his glasses.

"Where are you going this time?" He asked as if he did it constantly, which was true since she would always tell him when she left the country.

"You want the list." She said as Harry looked back at the shelf he was examining.

"Is this about your newfangled wards that all of security is talking about?"

"Yes. Kingsley wants me to inspect and place them personally all over the planet. It really seems unnecessary."

"Well you know, pleasure of the employer."

"Well I'm leaving Saturday and I will be gone for maybe a few months."

"Have a good time." Harry went back to his clipboard as Hermione left the room.

o0o

Hermione got home and completed her after work routine. She sat down in her chair and started thinking. Eventually after thinking through the assignment about fifty times her mind drifted off to other things. She thought about the day she applied for magical enhancement and being happily received. Then her break up with Ron and the day she almost blew up the Ministry when a ward went seriously wrong. She found herself laughing at the incident.

Saturday came quick and Hermione found herself in the portkey room. She was given the bag and a briefing by an Auror. She made sure that she had everything. Her list, directions and map as well as several books, her extra clothing and her wand, which was tucked up her sleeve. She had donned a simple deep blue T-shirt along with a gray hoodie as well as some blue jeans and sneakers. She had to fit in after all. She also had an extra bag which house the equipment the Kingsley gave her.

The Auror left the room and Hermione tracked down the Australia portkey. She took a deep breath and then grabbed the stuffed Kangaroo.

o0o

Hermione's vision cleared and she looked out over the metallic walls of the Australian Ministry. A woman was standing in front of the portkey reception.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes." Hermione stepped down and the woman walked up.

"I was told to simply give you these and you can take that portkey over there." She handed Hermione a roll of money, a hotel card and a flight ticket for Oceanic. She then pointed to a lamp that sat in a row of portkeys.

"Quick, simple and easy." Hermione thought out loud as she placed the objects in her bag.

"The Minister likes it that way. The wards were placed two weeks ago and we have had no reported incidents."

"Good. I guess you will know where to find me." The woman smile and then walked away.

Hermione walked forward and grabbed hold of the lamp. She found herself then in a hotel room. It was a nice hotel and she was on a higher floor. She looked around at the open view of the Sydney Opera House. She turned towards the bed as she placed her bag on the floor. She saw a note on the bed and she picked it up.

 _To Miss Granger._

 _The Ministry buildings are housed beneath the Opera House and the surrounding city buildings. Please notify us immediately if there are any problems_

 _Sincerely, the Australian Minister of Magic._

Hermione sighed and placed the note down. She turned and grabbed the bag which contain the phone, camera and goggle and pulled them all out. She turned on the camera and looked out over the area from her view. There would be several odd shapes beneath the building if they were visible. She saw nothing with the camera as with the phone. She placed down the phone and put on the goggles. She felt like a cheesy spy. The area was blindingly bright, she whipped off the goggles and then smacked herself. Night vision amplifies light. She switched it to infrared. She looked around as she noticed many human heat signatures around the area but none where it would count.

Hermione placed the objects back in the bag and then put it on the provided desk.

'Oh boy.' She thought.

o0o

She woke up the next day and proceeded it like normal. She completed her routine which she performed like a machine. She grabbed the bag of provided things and walked out the door. She pocketed her key and strode toward the elevator. It opened up and she noticed it was occupied only by a large man. She walked in and noticed it was already heading for ground floor.

"What did you come here for?" The man asked. He was very large to say the least and had a curly mop of hair.

"Work." Hermione politely replied.

"Dude, I'd love a job where they send you places like this."

"Well it has its ups and downs. Are visiting too?"

The man's face grew slightly grim. "Yeah."

"What for."

"Numbers." He looked as if he expected her to say something mean.

"If it's any consolation I ended up in a hospital based on a hunch." Hermione said, fully understanding the man's worry.

The man cracked a small smile. "That's quite a hunch."

"It wasn't all bad."

The door then opened and revealed the main lobby of the hotel. The man walked out first and headed straight for the dining room. Hermione then turned for the door.

o0o

Hermione felt very silly as she looked around for the buildings. She saw no problems no matter where she looked she felt though as if she needed to find the problem just because she trying to find a flaw in which somebody made in her work.

She was using the camera on the phone and looking around when a man bumped into her.

"Hey watch it love." He had a very welsh accent.

"Sorry." Hermione sheepishly pocketed the phone. The man walked off and shook his head.

She looked around the Marina for several hours but then she made her way to the police station.

She was planning on asking about strange sightings concerning that area. She walked in and was seated by an officer.

"I don't mean to take up time, I just have a few questions." She hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"You a reporter?"

"A little different."

A smack got their attention and they turned to the table next to them.

"You don't understand. He is beating her." The man was young and he had an American accent.

At the same time another man was brought through the door, thrashing. He was yelling at the policemen and kicking out. He surprisingly had a southern American accent.

"He's getting deported." The policeman said.

Hermione asked the questions and received nothing but good news for the wards.

She then proceeded back to the hotel.

o0o

Hermione woke up next morning and quickly got herself ready and out of her hotel room in mere minutes. She then got into the elevator and proceeded down. The elevator was empty but it stopped on the next floor and a man walked in.

"Hey you look familiar." Hermione recognized the accent.

"You bumped into me yesterday."

"Oh yes. Sorry about that."

"Eh no problem mate. I'm Charlie by the way." He held out his hand.

Hermione shook it and answered. "Hermione."

"That's a pretty name." The elevator then stopped and a small family then walked in with a bunch of luggage. The elevator was now crammed. It stopped on the next floor and the same man she talked to in the elevator yesterday appeared. He then realized he couldn't fit so he started running for the stairs.

"Hey some of us have a plane to catch." Charlie yelled after him.

The elevator reached the bottom and she left the hotel for a taxi. She opened the door and got in but then Charlie appeared and got in with her.

"You flyin too?"

"Flight 815." Hermione replied.

Charlie had a bit of a cheesy grin on his face as the taxi drove for the airport.

Minutes later it pulled up to the airport and Hermione got out followed by Charlie.

"I'm actually on 815."

"So you have gone from the man I bumped into to Charlie who is on flight 815 with me."

"Funny how that works."

After Hermione pushed through customs and security, which was slow since a man was fighting with a clerk over the fact that the plane won't take a coffin, she sat down in the waiting area. She then looked at the phones pictures just to make sure that she didn't miss anything. A rustling disturbed her and she noticed an Arabic man sit down next to her. He looked rather frustrated.

"Rough day?" She said as she pocketed the phone.

"Well I asked a girl to watch my luggage and she reports me to security because she thought it was a bomb." He let out in frustration.

"Well at least they let you go."

"Yes but it still annoys me."

A voice over the intercom then sounded. "Flight 815 passengers please report to Terminal C.

The man next to her and a great many others got up and made for the terminal computer desk.

She slipped her card through and entered onto the plane. She made her way to the center and tried to find her seat. She pushed past a man and his son but knocked over the man's bag.

He quickly grabbed it and placed it in his lap without a word or glance. Hermione kept moving and she found her seat. She placed her large bag in the overhead and then sat down by the window with the small bag. She looked back in the plane as a man and woman shuffled into the isle next to her. Although the woman tried to hide it, Hermione notice she was wearing handcuffs.

She said nothing and looked out the window as the planes taxis down towards the runway.

o0o

After hours of looking at the ocean, Hermione saw one tiny island but nothing else. She was wondering what the problem was since they were supposed to be over Hawaii.

She sat back and started holes in the ceiling when Charlie of all people rushes past her with several flight attendants going after him. The plane then shook with turbulence causing the seatbelt light to go on. She fastened the belt as everyone did the same but then the plane jolted so badly that a man who didn't fasten his belt was thrown from his seat. The overhead compartments opened and the luggage flew everywhere. The oxygen masks dropped down and Hermione placed it on her head. The man who was escorting the woman in handcuffs was hit by a metal case and knocked unconscious. The plan shook and jolted repeatedly. Then the plane twirled over and hit the ground with a crash.

o0o

 **So just tell me. Story or scrap.**


	5. A World of Possibility

**So this is a Hobbit/Harry Potter drabble. If it isn't obvious by now, I really liked the addition of Tauriel to the Hobbit.**

o0o

Erebor. Home of the dwarfs. The greatest kingdom in Middle Earth and the vault of the treasure hoard of Thror. Now a battlefield lay before its doors. Elves, Men and Dwarves battled endless lines of Orcs. The city of Dale was ablaze and death was everywhere.

But another problem occurred on the fortification of Ravenhill. Two elves, four dwarves and a Hobbit were battling a battalion of orcs that were scattered across the hill. One dwarf had fallen and his brother was vowing revenge, their uncle faced an old enemy while the warrior battled fiercely alongside the Hobbit. One of the Elves was standing on top of an old tower and firing arrows at orcs down below. The other searched for one of the dwarves.

o0o

Tauriel was running through the ruins of a tower, her only goal was to find Kili. After killing a pair of orcs she jogged out onto a ledge that overlooked the waterfall where Legolas stood on the other side.

"Kili!" She cried out.

"Tauriel!" A distant reply echoed.

Tauriel turned in the direction in which the reply came but a roar got her attention. She turned to the door but before she could react she was flung against the staircase by Bolg, spawn of Azog. He grabbed her and threw the she-elf against the opposite wall. She landed with a thud and she quickly recovered. She attacked with her daggers and skillfully avoided Bolg's brutish attacks. She then went for a jab at the Orcs side but he caught her arm, bent it back and punched Tauriel in the face. He pulled out his mace to deliver a killing blow but a dwarf appeared on his shoulders, giving Tauriel time to pull back and get up. Bolg flipped Kili onto the staircase and bashed Tauriel away. Kili whipped up to his feet and attacked again but Bolg caught his shoulder and punched the dwarf in the face. The dwarf was within Bolg's grip and completely dazed. Bolg lifted up his mace in order to drive the opposite, sharpened edge into his chest.

Tauriel got up and jumped onto Bolg. She grabbed his mace and tried to pull it away but she was weaponless. Bolg threw her off like a ragdoll and drove his mace into Kili's chest as Tauriel could only watch. The Elf and Dwarf locked eyes but Kili's then closed as Bolg flung him to the ground. The Orc then advanced on Tauriel who then leapt up onto the Orc. Bolg tried to swing her off the ledge but Tauriel held on and eventually her foot hit a rock and she pushed herself and Bolg off the ledge.

The Orc and Elf tumbled down the cliff and landed hard on the ledges below. Tauriel was completely dazed and was thinking that Bolg was probably coming for her. A crash then sounded as Tauriel waited for her vision to clear. She managed to stand up and looked over. Legolas had collapsed the tower across the river and was now attacking Bolg. Tauriel knew she would just get in the way so she turned around and started climbing up the cliff.

'He's not dead.' Kept repeating in her mind as she climbed. She got up to the ledge and pulled herself up. She looked and saw Kili. Lying motionless and silent on the cold stone. She knelt down beside him and held him in her arms.

o0o

Almost an hour had passed since she sat down with the dead dwarf. To Tauriel it felt like years. She cried and cried as her heart laid shattered within her. She thought it was real and she didn't want to give it up. Small, quiet footsteps then got her attention. She looked up and there stood Thranduil. Earlier he was prepared to kill Tauriel but now he looked upon the broken hearted she-elf and felt only sadness.

"If this is love I do not want it." She said, more to herself than Thranduil. She looked at him. "Take it from me, please." She begged him.

"I cannot." The Elven king replied.

Tauriel again leaned over Kili's body. "Why does it hurt so much?" She pleaded as more tears came through.

"Because it was real." Thranduil all but whispered. Tauriel looked up at him in realization. She then turned back to Kili and placed a small kiss on his lips.

o0o

Two weeks after the battle, Tauriel sat within a Dale house. Thorin, Fili and Kili had all died in the battle. They had been buried and Dain of the Iron Hills was crowned King Under the Mountain. Tauriel sat in seclusion and barely ate or drank out of grief.

Thranduil had been trying to bring her out but realized that there was nothing left for Tauriel in this world. He then summoned Gandalf to one of the abandoned Dale towers.

"My lord Thranduil." The Grey Wizard said as he walked up onto the lookout with the Elven King.

"Mithrandir."

"What is it that you want to speak with me about?"

"What do you know about other worlds?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it possible to send someone to another world?"

"Thranduil, you are speaking of dangerous magic. If this transportation goes wrong then you will die." Gandalf's eyes were stern as he spoke.

"It is not for me. It is for one who has nothing left in this world. It is my hope that you could send her to another."

Gandalf pondered the request. "Only one time have we had to send one to another world and it required three of the Istari to do it. It was myself, Saruman and one of the Blue Wizards."

"Call them here. This cannot wait much longer."

"I will have to call Radagast instead." Thranduil looked back at Gandalf.

"Do it now." He said sternly.

One week later the wizards had arrived in Dale and were convened in the great hall.

"Lord Thranduil I do not think this is the best course of action." Saruman, the White Wizard said.

"There is no other course we can take. She will fade away and be sentenced to a life far worse than the one she leads."

"If it is what you want then we can do it." Saruman called forward one of his servants. He whispered in his ear and the man walked off.

"What is he doing?" Radagast asked.

"He is going to arrange for the Elf to be brought here, sedated."

Thranduil looked at the Wizard. "Why?"

"It is far better for the enchantment."

Tauriel had been brought into the rom the wizards had prepared. She was in a very deep sleep from which she would wake after the spell was complete. The wizards gathered around her as onlookers were ushered out by Saruman's servant. They began a chant of the spell and their staff's glowed with the power of their magic. Eventually streams of light then poured forth from their staff's and wrapped around Tauriel, lifting her sleeping form into the air. Her weapons and extra provisions and garb were collected with her. Her body then started to glow and the objects disappeared. Then in a brilliant flash, the she-elf disappeared.

o0o

Tauriel woke with a start. She sat up and looked around her. She was within a forest that she did not know. Her weapons were all around her along with some provisions and extra garb and she was in her traditional hunter tunic.

She stood up as she grabbed the weapons and small pack. She looked up and determined that it is going to rain. She looked into the pack and pulled out the rain cloak and put it on and flipped up the hood. She then walked through the forest as it rained. She saw no sign of familiarity and heard nothing. Tauriel was genuinely confused.

The forest was dark and congested. There was no sign of any other being. The rain eventually calmed down as night fell. She walked on for what seemed like hours yet was mere minutes.

"Hold it right there." A gruff voice shakily commanded as a clicking followed. Tauriel froze, she didn't move a muscle. She could hear the man's breathing as well as the breathing of two young children.

"Turn around." The voice said, this time more confident.

Tauriel turned around but her hood was brought low so they could not see her face, but her vibrant red hair was flowing out of her hood.

"Who are you?" The man who to Tauriel seemed far too tall. He wore a leather overcoat along with big heavy boots. He had a rather small face but his unruly mop of hair made it seem larger. He also held a crossbow in his hands.

"Why does that concern you?" She replied as she wanted to reveal nothing.

"You are trespassing on the Hogwarts grounds. I'm the game and grounds keeper so you better listen."

"Oh really." A small hidden smile was hidden underneath her hood.

"Have you shot anything with that bow of yours?" The man gestured to Tauriel's bow.

"Hundreds of things." She answered. The two children seemed even more terrified of her. The boy had actually pulled the girl in front of himself.

"Alright. Dumbledore would be wantin ter see yah so you're comin with me." The man then trained his crossbow on the she-elf and she slid one hand to her daggers but a scream pulled the attention away from her. A blonde haired boy ran up to the group.

"There's some… thing… out… there." He said as he tried to regain his breath.

"Where's Thomas and Harry?" The big man said.

The boy then legitimately fainted.

"Agh." The man grunted in frustration. Tauriel then took a step back.

"Oy?!" He turned back to her but she had started running.

"Get it Hagrid!" The boy shouted. Hagrid lifted up his crossbow but Tauriel then grabbed a branch, vaulted into the trees and then disappeared.

o0o

Tauriel had made a small life for herself within the forest. She had at first memorized every inch of the woods and then made a small home up within the trees. She thought she had spotted spiders near a hollow in the forest but she never had investigated. She was both contented and grieved. Kili was gone and now she lay alone looking at strange constellations of a strange land.

One day she was sitting in the tree's with nothing on her mind when Hagrid came strolling through the woods.

"Hello!" His booming voice echoed through the forest. "Person, I know yer out here."

Tauriel then slid off her branch and landed right behind the enormous man. He turned around with a start.

"Hello." She said.

"Er, hi. Um see preffeser Dumbledore has been wantin ter find ye. So would ye come along? We don't mean ye any trouble. Besides, schools out." His eyes looked slightly hopeful.

"Any sign of trouble and you will regret your actions." Her reply filled Hagrid with both relief and fear.

"Well uh could ye lower yer hood."

Tauriel then realized he meant no harm. She lowered her hood and looked up at the giant man.

"Woah." Escaped Hagrid's lips before he could shut them. He then coughed. "Alright to the castle. Oh and by the way I'm Rubeus Hagrid" He then marched off past Tauriel who only shook her head and followed. She neared the edge of the forest which she had never gone past. They then broke through and she found quite an exquisite sight.

A massive castle stood in front of her. Its towers and battlements surrounding a great hall and it all stood on a hill which overlooked the entire valley. Hagrid kept walking like the castle was nothing and Tauriel soon caught up. The massive doors of the entrance slid open by themselves as the pair walked into the castle. Tauriel then guess it was either technology or magic. They both walked through the halls of the castle with the only sound being Hagrid's thumping footsteps. Eventually after going down many halls and up several stairs they came to a statue of a gargoyle.

"Uh sherbet lemon." Hagrid said. The gargoyle then started spinning and it moved up, revealing more stairs. Tauriel and Hagrid soon ascended the stairs and came to a large oak door. Tauriel heard many voices behind it. They seemed to just be making conversation. Hagrid knocked one of his big hands on the door. The chatter then ceased.

"Come in." An elderly sounding man responded. Hagrid opened the door and walked through. Tauriel noticed and elderly man sitting behind a desk in the center of the room along with another elderly woman and a greasy haired middle aged man.

"I found her preffeser." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid." The man, Tauriel assumed was Dumbledore looked at her.

"Please come in." Tauriel walked in as the man and woman who sat in front of the desk turned their heads.

"Have a seat." Tauriel sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"Good afternoon. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. These are my colleagues Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape." He gestured to the woman and then the man.

"You have no doubt met Hagrid." He gestured to the giant man. "You may be wondering why you are here." He then noticed Tauriel's skeptical look on him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You look like a wizard I once knew." Tauriel stated which caused a look of convenience to cross Dumbledore's face.

"Which one?"

"Gandalf the Grey or most called him Mithrandir."

"Interesting. Have you experienced magic at all?"

"I have performed small versions of it."

"Very interesting. What is your name young lady?" Dumbledore politely asked.

"My name is Tauriel."

"Forgive me if I may seem rude but what are you?" Snape then asked.

"I am an elf." Tauriel replied.

A look of confusion was shared by most of the people in the room.

"How did you end up in the Forbidden forest?" Dumbledore then asked.

"Gandalf never told me."

"He is there too?"

"He sent me there." Tauriel corrected.

"What type of magic have you performed?" Dumbledore looked very curious.

"I have healed enchanted poisons as well as fought against dark curses." A look of hope then crossed McGonagall's eyes.

"Tell me, would you like to live here at the castle?" Tauriel looked at the man. "Why would you offer a complete stranger refuge in this castle?"

"Well we would like to offer you a position with the staff. See the castle is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Tauriel was not visibly surprised but she was.

"What position would that be?" She asked.

"Merely security. We have a tournament that we have to host. It will have many students from different schools as well as several possible threats."

"What is the nature of these threats?"

"Dark wizards, spiders and dragons." Dumbledore didn't seemed bothered by this but Tauriel was shocked.

"Why are there dragons here?"

"What is your experience with them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Town destroying, fire breathing, massive beasts of death." Tauriel replied.

"Sounds like an abnormally large really made Hungarian Horntail." Hagrid piped up.

"I assure you. Dragons have given us no such issue."

A small interlude of silence followed Dumbledore's words.

"Do you accept?" He asked.

"Yes."

o0o

The summer passed in the blink of an eye. Mainly because Tauriel had spent most of it in the library. She studied most of the aspects of magic in this world. The creatures and history were amazing to Tauriel. The days past quickly but the silence would sometimes be broken by one of the other staff.

One day Snape appeared in the library he was taking an inventory of potions books for the school year but stopped as he neared Tauriel.

"You never told us your age." Snape stated.

Tauriel turned to him but still looked at the book.

"I did not believe it was something you needed to know nor would be something you would believe."

"Try me." Snape dared.

"1285." Tauriel stated.

"Not possible." Snape simply replied.

"That is why I never told you."

"How could it be? Very few elves ever see 100."

"House elves do. But Silvan and Sindarin elves live to any age they wish. They can be killed but age will never take them."

Snape just looked at the she-elf in confusion.

"We even have different languages."

"Interesting." Snape pondered.

Tauriel then looked back down at the book in her hand. Snape then walked away.

o0o

The school year feast had come. Students were filing in the Great Hall, dressed in their black robes and chattering amongst themselves. Four Gryffindor's sat down in the center of their house table and looked around as they chatted. Their names? Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Thomas Granger.

"Did you get a look at the carriage Harry?" Ron asked. He was talking about a Pegasus pulled carriage that arrived with the ship that day.

"Who didn't was the size of your house." Harry replied.

"Any new people on the staff?" Hermione asked, because her nose was in a book.

Harry and Ron looked up at the staff table. Their eyes went from Hagrid to Snape to Sprout and then to Dumbledore. They looked around the table and noticed a familiar man they had seen in the summer.

"Barty Crouch is here." Ron said. "But I doubt he is a teacher."

"So no new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe it's her." Fred, Ron's older brother said. He then pointed to one of the exit doors behind the staff table. Next to it stood a woman. She was clad in green and had flaming red hair. The trio stared at the woman for a few seconds but Dumbledore got their attention.

o0o

Tauriel passed her gaze over the congregation of students easily picking out the trio that she was told about by the other staff. They looked up at the table and talk to each other but Tauriel looked away when another student pointed her out.

Dumbledore got up onto his podium and silenced the hall.

"Welcome students. I hope you are all well and prepared for this year. You see Hogwarts has been chosen."

At that moment the caretaker, Mister Filch came running up the center and started whispering to Dumbledore. He finished and started jogging off in an amusing fashion.

"You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

The students then started murmuring to themselves about this event.

"Now this tournament requires three champions each from different schools so please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beubaghtons School and their headmaster Madam Maxime." The doors to the hall then opened and a troop of young teen girls marched through. Tauriel rolled her eyes at the many reactions of the students as the girls made a small show of their entrance. Then a very tall woman, taller than Hagrid, walked in after the girls. She was seated by Dumbledore and he returned to his podium.

"And now let us welcome the fine men of Durmstrang." Then a squad of young men walked through the doors with poles in their hands. They too made a show for the hall as their headmaster walked in flanked by another student.

"Albus!" The Russian man said happily as he and Dumbledore met.

After the students and staff were all seated Dumbledore called up Bartimus Crouch. He walked up onto the podium with Dumbledore and started to speak.

"Due to past accidents there is now a rule that no one under the age of seventeen may participate in this tournament." This got the Hogwarts students riled up and shouting.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. "If you are selected you will be given a chance to win this prestigious award. The Tri-Wizard cup." He turned around as Crouch whipped off the cups cover. The students all stared in awe of the cup. Tauriel heard the door creak behind her. She turned around and noticed a severely scarred man come through in a heavy overcoat. He had one leg and was using some sort of special eye that scanned the room as he walked in. Then the great halls enchanted roof began to pour rain. That man then whipped out his wand and shot some sort of spell at the ceiling causing it to instantly stop. He hobbled up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. He then walked up to the staff table.

"Now I am sure that you are waiting to get to the feast but I have two more announcements. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Alastor Moody. He has accepted the job for one year. Our other member is Miss Tauriel of Mirkwood. He gestured back to Tauriel. She will be providing security for the school during this year. Now let the feast commence." Dumbledore raised his hands causing food to appear on the tables.

o0o

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts alone. He had a separate class from Ron and Hermione so he was going to meet them at DADA.

He rounded the corner and almost ran into someone. He backed up and looked the person turned around. It was Tauriel.

"Sorry." Harry stuttered. He moved on past her without another word. She started to walk the other direction when a chattering caught her ear. She stopped as Harry kept walking. Then a trio of very familiar Slytherin boys walked by Harry.

"Well, well." Draco Malfoy said.

Harry tried to keep going but Goyle, Malfoy's lackey, stepped in the way.

"Where are you going Potter? Off to see your hair brained friends?"

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said, but when he tried to move on Goyle pushed him back.

"I guess you need a lesson on how to respect your superiors." Malfoy boastfully said.

At that moment Tauriel whipped around. Her movement caught Draco's eye. He instantly stopped.

"Student you will be discontinuing this discussion and head to your class." Draco quickly nodded and he and his two lackey's sped off.

Harry then went to continue his walk.

"Potter."

Harry stopped and turned around.

"What was his name?'

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said with a quick stutter.

"Go on then." Her voice was somewhat calming to Harry though he couldn't understand why.

o0o

Tauriel was posted in the Great Hall by Dumbledore to watch the Goblet to make sure that no one messed with it. It was nearing the end of the time where the Goblet would be accessible but Fred and George Weasley came jogging into the hall like they were heroes. The students cheered as they came in shouting.

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred said. They had brewed aging potions to age them six months to where they would be seventeen. Tauriel was informed by Dumbledore that some would try the potion and they will all fail.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said.

The twins sat down on either side of the brunette.

"Oh yeah." George said. "Whys that Granger?" Fred finished.

"You see that?" She pointed to a glowing line around the goblet. "That is an age line. Dumbledore put it there himself."

"So?" They said in unison.

Hermione closed her book forcefully in her lap. "So, a genius like Dumbledore with of thought of defending against something as terribly dimwitted as an aging potion."

"You see that's the beauty of it." George said. "Because it is so terribly dimwitted." Fred finished.

They stood up and shook their bottles.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up." They said in unison. They drank the potion and jumped passed the age line.

"Yeah." They said and started dancing around the line as the students cheered. Tauriel was laughing to herself because of what Dumbledore said would happen.

"Aren't you going to do something?" She heard.

She turned and faced Hermione who was looking at her.

"You are correct in your assumption about the age line so there is no need to." Tauriel replied.

Hermione then smirked and returned to her seat. Fred and George then put their names in the goblet. They then started cheering again but the goblet spat their names out in the form of flaming projectiles that shot them across the room. They sat up and looked at each other. They had grown beards and their hair was white. They started wrestling with each other when Viktor Krum walked into the room. He placed his name in the goblet and simply walked out but Tauriel noticed Krum look at Hermione before he left. She then walked over to Fred and George who were still going at it.

She placed a both hands on their collars and pulled them apart.

"Go down to the healing ward. The rest of you return to your activities outside this hall." She ordered. Fred and George got up and hobbled out, all the other students sniggering. They filed out of the hall and Tauriel closed the doors. She then pulled her bow out from behind her back and made for the castle gate.

o0o

Hermione was walking back to the dormitories. She had just walked away from the Great Hall after Fred and George tried and failed to put their names in the Goblet of Fire. It was the judge of who would enter the tournament. She passed the main gate when something caught her eye. She looked down through the courtyard and noticed Tauriel. She was heading down the bridge in order to leave the castle.

Hermione's curiosity got the better of her. She then quickly followed the elf at a distance. Tauriel then drew her bow from across her back once she passed the Pegasus carriage. She broke into a jog towards the forest. Hermione tried to keep up without catching the elf's attention. Eventually she was in the Forbidden Forest looking for Tauriel. There were many questions she wanted to ask but she needed to find her. She had no idea how long she looked for her. Eventually she sat down in defeat. She sat there for a little while but then got up to head back. She walked for a while but her hearing was then filled with the sound of clicking. She turned around and saw a swarm of spiders heading her way. She pulled out her wand and started running but she was then shown that she was surrounded by spiders.

They then started to slowly approach her but she started firing spells. The spiders backed off a little bit but then resumed walking. She kept firing spells, even ones that killed the spiders but there was no hope. Then two arrows pierced the spiders in front of her. Hermione turned around and saw Tauriel running along a branch she jumped off and landed on a spider. The spider slid along the ground and Tauriel jumped off she shot an arrow at another spider then landed with a roll. She came up and stabbed the spider in the face. She pulled the dagger out and turned to another. She slashed the spider twice with her dagger and spun and killed the spider with a stab. Tauriel then pulled up her bow and landed an arrow in a spider close to Hermione. Hermione got out of her shock and continued firing spells. Eventually the spiders dwindled and retreated, but one rushed at Hermione. Before she lifted up her wand the spider had a dagger in its face.

Hermione turned around and looked at the elf. Tauriel was expressionless as she stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Tauriel asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I…I was looking for you." Hermione could tell she may be in trouble.

"What interest do you have in me that would compel you to follow me into this forest?"

"You… You just…" Hermione couldn't really say anything. Tauriel exhaled loudly and crossed her arms.

"I just want to know who and what you are." Hermione finally said.

"I am an elf that was banished from Mirkwood because I was willing to follow my heart and all that did was cause me pain so I was sent here." Tauriel said rather quickly as she walked over to the dead spider and pulled out her dagger.

"But you don't look like an elf." Hermione replied.

Tauriel rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"I am a Silvan elf. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

Hermione didn't want to anger Tauriel at all especially considering the dead spiders that surrounded them. She shook her head. Tauriel's expression softened a little bit.

"Come. We must leave this forest."

Hermione then followed Tauriel out of the forest.

"So why were you in the forest?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why are you so inquisitive?" Tauriel replied. "I find myself more at home in the forest than the castle."

"Is this forest what you call Mirkwood?"

"No, while it is similar to Mirkwood in several ways it is not nearly as peaceful."

"Where is Mirkwood?"

"In a place you would not know."

"Try me."

"In Middle Earth."

Hermione looked at the elf with a questioning expression.

"Exactly." Tauriel said once she noticed.

o0o

After the selection for the tournament finished, all the students of the three schools gathered in the great hall. The massive wooden goblet which was filled to the brim with flame was burning wildly. Dumbledore walked up to it and placed his hands on its sides. The flames then turned from blue to red. A small piece of paper shot out of the goblet and was caught by Dumbledore.

"The champion for Beughbatons. Is Fleur Delacour."

The crowd then started clapping as a young woman walked over to Dumbledore. She accepted the paper and was sent to the champion's room. Tauriel was standing in front of the door, her hands clasped. She brought her hands to her sides and stood aside for Fleur.

The Goblet of Fire flamed up again and spat out another piece of paper. Dumbledore reached up and caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion. Is Viktor Krum." The Durmstrang boys started clapping as one of them got up and walked over to Dumbledore. He took the piece of paper and walked past Dumbledore and Tauriel let him pass.

The Goblet of Fire turned red for the final time and spat out another piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught and read it off.

"And the Hogwarts champion. Is Cedric Diggory." A section of the Hogwarts students started cheering as one of them got up and repeated what Krum and Delacour did.

"There you are. Your three champions." Dumbledore declared. The Goblet of Fire then turned red again it drew the entire room's attention. It then spat out another piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught and looked at it.

"Harry Potter." He whispered to himself. "Harry Potter?" He looked around the room for the boy. "Harry Potter!" He finally shouted.

Harry finally got up and walked slowly over to Dumbledore. He looked around at the shocked and angry faces in the room.

"He's a cheat!" One person shouted. "You're not even seventeen yet." Another chimed in.

Harry finally reached Dumbledore. Dumbledore handed him the paper. Harry looked down and then back up in shock. Dumbledore gestured to the door and Harry started walking. He past the gazes of Snape and Moody before he finally arrived at the door. Tauriel looked at him with more confusion and concern than the angry and shocked looks that everyone else had. She stood aside and Harry walked through.

Dumbledore then quickly dismissed the congregation and gathered the teachers to go down into the champion's room. He gestured for Tauriel to come as well. The teachers started arguing with each other as they proceeded down the stairs. Harry was separate from the other champions and turned around once he heard the commotion. Dumbledore walked up to him.

"Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He asked calmly. Harry shook his head. "Did you ask another student to do it for you?"

"No professor." Harry shakily replied.

"But of course he is lying." Madam Maxime said as she shoved a metal chandelier away from her face.

"But how could he have done it?" Moody challenged. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful artifact. It would take the magic of a powerful wizard to hoodwink it. Way beyond the talent of a fourth year."

"Silence." Dumbledore firmly ordered. "Tauriel did you see anything while you watched?" All heads in the room turned to the elf.

"The only time Potter would have to trick the Goblet of Fire would be in the late hours of the night when the Goblet was in a different room. I locked the doors every day after the name placing and the Goblet was moved."

The other teachers seemed dissatisfied with this answer.

"Then how could his name have been placed in there?" Karkaroff asked.

"I feel there may be another darker power involved with this." Tauriel stated. The teachers started arguing with each other again but eventually asked Mr. Crouch about the legality of this predicament.

"There is nothing we can do. The Goblet of Fire represents a binding magical contract." He turned and looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter is now a Tri-Wizard champion."

o0o

The school was buzzing with the news of Harry's problem. There have never been four wizards in this tournament. Soon almost all of the students were wearing badges that said

"Side with Cedric Diggory. The real Hogwarts champion." Then they would switch to. "Potter stinks."

Dumbledore seriously considered having Tauriel constantly near Harry in case of trouble but Harry turned out to be nothing more than scared.

The days passed with little incident. The first task was days away. Tauriel could feel the tension between those who supported Harry and those who supported Cedric.

Tauriel watched the courtyard where some students were taking time to themselves. She noticed Harry having an argument with his friend Ronald but her attention was torn away by Draco Malfoy who was pouring out insults. She quickly found the cowardly wizard and noticed that he was insulting Hermione's brother Thomas. For now he remained occupied by his homework.

Draco looked at Crabbe and the big guy quickly swiped Thomas' book from him. Thomas stood up instantly.

"Give it here you thick headed brute." Thomas sounded like the last thing he needed was what was happening.

"Oh I think we just angered the little guy." Draco said. Thomas' fist clenched and Tauriel knew soon there would be chaos if Malfoy kept it up.

"You are just a spineless whelp Malfoy." Thomas quickly reached for his book but Crabbe threw it into his other hand and pushed Thomas back.

"Aw the mudblood's feelings are hurt." That was the last straw for Thomas. He lunged at Malfoy and talked him to the ground. Tauriel rolled her eyes and started walking over to the tussle. Thomas had been pulled off by Goye but he quickly retracted after Thomas threw four punches into his solar plexus. Crabbe then jumped at Thomas as Malfoy scrambled away, by now the other students were cheering on the fight. Crabbe pulled Thomas to the ground and started pummeling him. Thomas pushed back Crabbe and kicked out with his leg but Crabbe caught it and elbow down on his knee joint. Crabbe then regained a hold on Thomas and started punching him. Goyle walked back and started kicking him. Thomas then wriggled out of Crabbe's grip and kicked him in the stomach. Crabbe fell back, clutching his belly but Goyle kept throwing punches at Thomas. Tauriel then parted the ring of students and grabbed Thomas before he threw another punch. She pushed him back as Goyle tried to do the same. She grabbed his fist and swiped her foot behind his. Goyle then fell on his back.

"Return to your studies!" Tauriel shouted. The students quickly left the scene. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy had already left the scene leaving just Thomas and Tauriel. She looked at the boy, he had blood running from his nose and mouth, his cheek was turning purple as well. He quickly fell to the ground. He rubbed his knee where Crabbe had elbowed him. He stood up and faced Tauriel.

"Come you must go to the hospital wing." She gestured for him to follow.

"I'm fine, I didn't need your help." Thomas turned away and started to walk away but his leg collapsed beneath him.

"And what exactly gave you that idea?" Thomas slowly got up and started to hobble towards his homework but Professor McGonagall appeared with Hagrid right behind her.

"What happened here?" She looked at Thomas.

"Failure to punish the students Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle for their ill actions." Tauriel stated as she sat Thomas down.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave the punishment of my students to me." Snape said as he walked up behind the elf.

"You mean give them to you in order that they are given nothing." Tauriel stated.

Snape made no retort. "Mr. Thomas we must get you to the hospital wing." McGonagall said. Thomas reluctantly followed the elder witch as she walked down one of the many hallways.

Tauriel then turned to Snape. "That child could have been killed by your students and yet you stand there and let them conduct themselves in such a manner." Snape refused to give a facial response.

"My reasons are my own." Tauriel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Snape then turned around and walked away.

o0o

The first task was going to be the champions getting past a dragon and getting a golden egg which would contain a clue to the next task.

Harry had been clued in by Hagrid and talked to by Moody. The day of the task came and the entire school turned out to the off campus arena for the show. Tauriel was inside the tent and staring out at the arena.

"Do you think it will be hard?" A shaky voice asked. Tauriel looked next to her and saw Harry looking at her.

"That depends on who is performing it and your limitations. If you are prepared Harry than you will be able to pass this test."

"Still it is a dragon."

Harry walked away before Tauriel answered. She continued to gaze out of the entrance to the arena when a rustling met her ears. She turned around to find Hermione embracing Harry. A flash then dominated the room for a single second before a woman in green spoke up.

"Oh young love. How… stirring." She talked to a pen which floated above a pad and wrote down her words as she spoke.

"You have no business here." Krum spoke up, after he and everyone else swathe looks and Hermione's and Harry's faces. "This place is for Champions and friends."

"Oh okay then." The woman donned a sweet smile and walked out of the tent with her photographer behind her.

No sooner had the woman left the tent then Dumbledore and Crouch entered the tents.

"Alright, champions gather around." The four wizards gathered around the man. "Your first challenge will be to get passed a dragon and claim the golden egg within its nest. You will reach into this bag and pull out your dragon." He went around to each person but Tauriel paid no heed until Crouch spoke.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Tauriel whipped around and saw a miniature version of the dragon crawling on Harry's arm. She remembered what Hagrid said about her description of a dragon.

o0o

The elder champions each faced their dragons and survived with minimal injury. Harry was getting ready to go out. Tauriel was about to go nuts with Harry doing exactly that. He was pacing around the room, talking to himself and running his hands through his hair. Eventually Krum came into the tent with the lower part of his robes in charred condition but a golden egg in his hands. Harry only intensified his worry.

"And now for the final contestant Harry Potter." Dumbledore's voice sounded through the echoing roars of a dragon and a cheering crowd. Tauriel looked to Harry but he paid no attention to the announcement.

"Accio Firebolt, Accio Firebolt." He kept repeating. Tauriel rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulder. She looked straight into his eyes.

"You will do this Potter. You will face the dragon and win." She then pulled him towards the entrance of the arena. She then climbed into the viewing stand. She watched Harry come out of the entrance. He looked around the arena for the egg. Tauriel noticed the Horntail waiting out of Harry's view. He walked forward a bit and the Horntail lashed out. It slammed its tail spikes into the rock near Harry causing him to jump away into a crevice of the rocky arena. He jumped up and ran as the Horntail swung with its claws. He turned and looked to the air. He held up his wand but was cut off when the dragon spouted flame at him. He jumped away and rolled to put out the flames on his robes. He stood up and pointed his wand to the air. He made an inaudible sound and swung his wand. He ran along the rocks as the dragon came after him. Eventually he was facing the dragon from a ledge. It looked like the dragon was about to make the final blow when an object whizzed past Tauriel's ear. Harry then jumped as the Horntail spout more flame. Before he hit the ground however a broom appeared beneath him and he sped off.

He flew up to get out of range of the dragon, whose chain restricted it from leaving the arena. But that didn't stop the Horntail. It then flapped its wings and rose into the air. The chain the pulled it away from higher altitude but with a mighty heave the chain snapped. The dragon sped towards the airborne wizard and shredded the tent covering of the arena at the same time. After the chaos settled Harry and the Horntail were nowhere in sight. No one in the arena was hurt but everyone waited with baited breath for Harry to come back.

After what seemed like hours a small black object being pursued by the dragon appeared. It cleared the top of the arena and sped towards the egg. Harry held out his hand to catch the egg but the Horntails claw caught his broom first. His broom fell out beneath him and he plummeted down towards the nest. He landed right in front of the egg and he grabbed hold of it. He stood up with the egg in his hands and the crowd cheered.

The cheer's swiftly turned to screams when the Horntail landed, furious that its nest was disturbed. It then lunged at Harry who ducked down and rolled away. Other wizards quickly came onto the scene and tried to restrain the beast. The Horntail realized their intent and Tauriel knew it was about to get ugly. She quickly stood up as the dragon sent four wizards flying. She leapt onto the walkway and then into the arena. She ran along the high edge and leapt onto the dragons back. The Horntail whipped around to face the threat but couldn't reach the elf because of where she was. The wizards were frantically firing spells to tame the beast but its rage knew no bounds. It continued to go after Harry as Tauriel tried to get closer to its head. She had reached its neck when a spell came right towards her. She drew a dagger and slipped down the Horntails neck and dug the blade into its skin. The dragon roared and now thrashed violently to get Tauriel off. She held on tight to her dagger and when the dragon lowered its head to push up again she swung around and withdrew her dagger and grabbed onto the Horntails horn. She then planted her feet on the dragon's neck and was now right behind its head. Tauriel then made a hard decision. The dragon was going after Harry and the wizards couldn't stop it. Even if Dumbledore got involved Harry would be killed. Tauriel drew her other dagger and plunged them both into the center of the dragons head. The daggers pierced the skin but did nothing to the skull. The dragon then whipped its head back, sending Tauriel flying. She back flipped and landed on her feet bow and arrow drawn. The dragon let out an earsplitting roar but it gave Tauriel her chance. She released her arrow and it soared through the air. It travelled into the dragon's mouth and pierce the roof of its mouth. The arrow kept going and finally stopped when the arrow was planted firmly in the dragon's brain.

Silence the followed. The Horntail's eyes widened and then rolled back as its entire body went limp. The beast the dropped to the ground and shook the arena. The remaining wizards stared at the elf who walked forward to the beast. It was laying on its side with its mouth open. She reached in and yanked the arrow out. The dragon made no sound. The wizards quickly got over their shock. The students all then start murmuring to each other. Harry only stared at Tauriel.

o0o

 **Lay it to me straight. Story or Scrap.**


End file.
